


The Balance Of The Multiverse

by Gleemonster01



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Therapy, Triggers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleemonster01/pseuds/Gleemonster01
Summary: The Void is  an ancient place between space, time and the multiverse. The inhabitants there are said to be responsible for maintaining the balance of the multiverse, but what happens when this balance is disrupted and caused by certain couples negativity and distrust in each other?





	The Balance Of The Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> This story will eventually get darker as it progresses. If any of the tags triggers you please don't read this, as the story will be in a therapy like scenario. I have done my best to research all the proper symptoms for the mental health problems mentioned in this. If I get anything wrong, please tell me.

The Void wasn’t a planet in any alternate universe nor was it the name of another dimension. It was an ancient place between space, time and the multiverse. The rumours say that the inhabitants there were the creators of all the different galaxies that surrounded them. Although they were only rumours, what could be confirmed was that these people were responsible for maintaining order and peace within the multiverse. 

“Libra, we are getting high levels of negativity in numerous universes. I’ve never seen these kinds of readings since…ever.” Taurus explained

Libra stood in front of a large panel of different screens that overlooked all the alternate universes under their protection. Her eyes were fixed to one section in particular. “They’re fighting again, I think in their case, we might need to intervene. I can’t have this much negativity devouring their universes.”

‘What should we do? This is new, even for us.” He asked  
“Send Gemini to the different universes. On Earth, humans have retreats and counselling to help rid the couples of their negative emotions. The rest of us will design the void into a similar couples’ retreat. We’ll design it so it as the aspects of each universe, in order to make it homier.”  
“Shall I send Gem straight away?  
“Yes or as soon as possible.”  
***  
Destiel: Cheating OCD

Castiel adjusted his new suit. It was Thursday, which meant it was their date night. Date night was the angel’s time of the week. It was the only time that the couple had to themselves, without the thought of cases or monster. However, the only problems with these dates were they always ended the same way. After tightening his tie, he exited the room and headed to the garage where Dean was waiting.

“Hello handsome.” Dean flirted as he opened the passenger seat for his boyfriend

Castiel smiled shyly as he blushed and got into the car. He began tapping his foot patiently as Dean got into the car. The hunter gave his boyfriend a kiss before driving off to the restaurant. Cas turned on the car stereo and began singing to the song the cassette player. He was about to sing along when he heard Dean’s text alert go off. He looked at it at let out a soft chuckle. The angel gave Dean a fake smile before looking out the window and sighing.

“Something wrong?”  
“What? No, just wondering where we’re going that’s all. It was your time to choose.” Cas said as he shot Dean an artificial smile  
“It’s this nice little bistro on the town’s border. It’s real nice, I spent the last few weeks trying to save enough money to take you here. I hope you like it.”  
“Is that why we spent the dates in a diner?”  
“Yeah, sorry about that…”

Castiel let out a soft sigh as Dean continued to drive. Throughout the rest of the journey, Dean’s text alert kept going off now and then. The angel grew slightly jealous, he felt like Dean was more interested in texting someone then their date. The car pulled up to the bistro five minutes after the latest text alert went off. The man sent a few quick texts before escorting his angel inside and to their table. The overall venue was nice with a very romantic atmosphere. The walls were made from a nice auburn brick and a soft red carpet. Each table had a soft cloth with lace at the bottom. Cas stared at his surroundings in awe, smiling brightly as he sat down opposite Dean.

“Dean, this is amazing. I love it.”  
“I know you would.” Dean smiled

Cas smiled as he grabbed Dean’s hand across the table. He caressed the man’s hand before kissing it sweetly. Dean smiled shyly, and as bright blush invaded his face. It was a while before a beautiful young waitress came to take their order.

“Hello, my name is Bethany, and I’ll be your waitress this evening. Can I offer you a drink?”  
“Yes, your best but affordable pink champagne.” Dean flirted with a wink

That wink cause Cas to whimper and tear up slightly. He knew that Dean was a natural but sometimes he wished that he wouldn’t flirt so much with strangers. The man never flirted with his angel as he does with ever barmaid and waitress in the country. It scared Cas to the bottom of his grace. He worried that one day he wouldn’t be good enough for Dean and he’d cheat on him. Dean could very well be being cheating on him now and the angel wouldn’t know about it. He watched as the waitress smiled at Dean and walked away. 

“Are you okay Angel?”  
“Yes, just go something in my eye. So pink champagne?” Cas smiled sadly.  
“Yeah…well, I hear it’s the ideal drink for a romantic date.”  
Cas chuckled. “Where did you learn that? Giggle?”  
“It’s Google sweetheart and no. I was told by a friend.”

Castiel smiled softly as the waitress returned with the bottle. She poured their first glasses before placing the bottle in the middle of the table. Bethany then proceeded to take out her note pad.

“Are you ready to order?”  
“Yes, we’ll take one couples banquet. We’ll take the cheesy garlic bread as the entrée, the chef’s burger for the main and for dessert, the chocolate fudge cake with ice cream.” Dean smiled  
“Great selection sir, we’ll have your order ready for you as fast as we can.” Bethany smiled giving Dean a wink

Dean winked back before she left with their order. Cas took a sip of champagne before looking at his boyfriend and sighing. Yep, he definitely knew Dean was fed up of him and cheating. He was a fool to believe Dean would want a full-time commitment with an angel that failed everyone he loved and cared for. The thing that gave Dean away was the constant sweating, looking at his phone and the exit, not to mention the sudden stutter that appeared out of nowhere when Cas brought up the subject.

“Y-Yeah, I’m f-f-fine Cas. I’m j-just fine.” Dean smiled as he down his third glass of champagne.

Dean sighed as he rushed to the bathroom, sweating like a pig and leaving his phone behind. Cas peered at it before snatching it up and looking at the ID. He was texting two women named Jody and Donna. The names sounded familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He was about to read the messages, a woman with long pigtails joined him at their table.

“You know the problem with a fear of a cheating partner is that fear is irrational.” The woman said.  
“How?”  
“I know who you are Castiel. I know your fears and I know you’re having relationship issues that are causing an imbalance in the universe.”  
“Who are you?”  
“My name is Gemini. I run a multiverse counselling retreat for important couples like you and Dean. This will really help you Castiel…I assure you.” 

Gemini gave Castiel a pamphlet that contained a spell that would allow them to enter the void. Castiel took it with an extremely sad sigh.  
“Think about it. Enjoy the rest of your date.” She smiled as she disappeared without a trace.  
***  
Stucky: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder

Bucky let out an aggressive sigh as he returned to the apartment, that S.H.I.E.L.D gave him and Steve as a ‘safehouse’. Well when he said S.H.I.E.L.D, he really meant Nick Fury and the few agents that were corrupted by Hydra. Long story short, Nick gave the new couple a list of locations that would be safe to live at. Naturally. Despite everything that happened, they chose to live in an average flat on the outskirts of Brooklyn. It had proper heating which is all Bucky really wanted. It would be if his boyfriend didn’t keep turning down the thermostat when he wasn’t at home. When he did return, his boyfriend was on the couch watching the news.

“Hey Buck, did you get what was on the list?” Steve smiled  
“Yes, Captain America. I got what was on your fricking list.” Bucky huffed, storming into the kitchen 

Rogers let out a sad sigh as he followed Bucky to the kitchen. He leaned against the door and watched his partner angrily pack up the groceries. Captain America couldn’t get rid out of his grief-stricken expression. He and Barnes have gone through a lot, especially when both were told they had developed symptoms related to those related to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Both were taking medication to ease some of the other symptoms, but it didn’t stop Bucky’s flashbacks and irritable moods or Steve’s terrible nightmares and extreme guilt. It only really helped with the depressive symptoms and anxiety that they had…at least for Steve’s case it was. 

“Are we going to talk about?”  
“We have one rule in this apartment Steve. We have one rule and you broke it…How am I supposed to trust you when you break rules important to me?”  
“Bucky, I’m sorry. But we agreed that when you’re not home, I can have the thermostat to the temperature I want. Plus, what happened to my rule? A phone call saying your coming home wouldn’t have been hard James.” Steve exclaimed  
“WELL, I’M SORRY MISTER CAPTAIN AMERICA, IF I FEEL SUFFOCATED IN A ROOM BELOW 75 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT!!!” Bucky screamed  
“You don’t need to yell at me, James. You’ve made your point very clear.” Steve scoffed

Bucky turned to Steve and sighed. He walked over to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly and cried. Rogers hugged him back and sighed. Both of them were a mess, a disaster. A ticking bomb ready to go off at any moment. Barnes nuzzled at Steve’s neck. 

“Can you finish with the groceries? I think I need a walk.”  
“Want me to come with you?”  
“I need to go on my own. I don’t want to yell at you again.”

Bucky let go of Steve and left the kitchen. He made sure he still had the room’s key before going on a walk to calm down. Tears continued to stream down his face as he left the building. He can’t believe he screamed at Steve. The only person who never truly gave on him, the only true person he loved in this miserable place. He walked for a few blocks, only just realising he had broken he had broken into a run. He stopped outside the café, the exact café he took Steve on their first date. He couldn’t help but smile at the memory.

“That’s quite a sprint you did back there. You work out?” A woman smiled.  
“Something like that. Haven’t seen you around here before…you new here?”  
“You could say that.”  
“Anyway, I should…”  
“James Buchanan Barnes, war hero. Suffers PTSD, has a wonderful partner…but has severe relationships issues. Sound about accurate.” The woman said, reading from a file, that Bucky swore wasn’t there before.  
“How did you know all that? I haven’t told anyone but my therapist.”  
“I know, I know all your anxieties, your doubts. Your therapist gave me your file because I run special couples retreat for important couples like you and Steve. It will work better than anything your therapist can come with or any medication that your doctor can give. He thinks it might be worth you two going.”

James thought about what the woman had said. He took a seat opposite the strange woman, unsure what to expect. The pair stayed silent for a while before the women handed Bucky a pamphlet that contained instructions to get to the retreat.

“Please think about Bucky. The universe is experiencing an imbalance, because couples like you are having difficulties, causing an increase in negativity.”  
“I assume that’s a bad thing.”  
“Yes, if the negativity keeps rising, your universe and others like it will be valuable to more evil and their attacks.”  
“I’ll think about…but no guarantees.”  
“That’s all I ask.” She smiled, walking away from the table  
“Wait…I didn’t catch your name.”  
“Gemini…”  
***  
Johnlock: Antisocial Personality Disorder

“Sherlie, it’s your turn to get Rosie ready for school.” John groaned as the alarm started beeping

The man next to him just mumbled something before getting out of bed. John couldn’t help but smiled as he watched his new fiancée ruffle his dark curly locks. The other man turned to John, catching him staring at him.

“Please don’t stare John. I’m not a mirror.” He said, getting out of bed and to where his robe was hanging.  
“Can’t help it…you’re cute when you ruffle your hair.” John smiled  
“Cute is an illusion. Invented by society as a title of endearment. A way to describe to otherwise indescribable, it doesn’t exist John.” Sherlock ranted.  
“It does to me.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and smiled before doing to the room upstairs to wake up their daughter. Like Papa Sherlock, she woke up with a groan and a hair ruffle before doing downstairs to wait for breakfast. The little seven year old knew the drill when papa woke her up it would be sugary cereal and chocolate milk for breakfast. When daddy woke her up it would be a cooked breakfast with juice. Her two dads, always fought when it came to her breakfast, Rosie would just sit back and laugh when they did. She normally did when they didn’t raise their voice at each other. On the times they did, she would just run to Mrs Hudson and stay with her until they stopped. Recently, they had been fighting a lot lately, especially at night time or when she was at school. She could usually tell because they would always retreat to opposite ends of the flat when they returned from picking her up. Papa would always just lay on the couch, and ‘mope around’ as Uncle Mycroft would call it.  
Rosie didn’t dwell on it as her papa laid her breakfast cereal in front of her. She cheered and smiled, seeing it was her favourite cereal, Frosties. Holmes then turned on the tv and changed it to a child-friendly channel. He then chose his outfit for the day and went to have a quick shower, knowing his daughter was a slow eater. John got up minutes later to check to make sure Sherlock has actually done what he was supposed to.

“Where’s papa bumblebee?”  
“In the bathroom…” Rosie said, concentrating on the television.  
“Well, at least he learned from last time. Anyway, where’s your backpack?”  
“Near the front door.”  
“Did you do your homework this time?” John asked as he retrieved Rosie’s bumble backpack from entrance.  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“Did papa do your lunch last night as I asked?”  
“It’s in the fridge. With my drink bottle.”

John sighed in relief as he began packing his daughter lunch box and drink bottle into the bag. By the time he collected all her books and packed them as well, Sherlock had gotten out of the shower, thankfully fully dressed.

“Glad you got dressed this time cheekbones.”  
“I didn’t want my phone confiscated from my possession. I need it for work.”  
“What work is that? Chasing down consulting criminals or using it to track my every move.”  
“It was that one time.”  
“Six times Sherlock. It was six times.”  
“It was a precaution.”  
“Making sure I got the right chocolate milk brand isn’t a precaution.”  
“It is. Rosie only likes the one brand.”

John just rolled his eyes and kissed his fiancée's head. Rosie giggled as she left her empty bowl and cup, before entering the bathroom to brush her teeth. Watson then proceeded to make himself and Sherlock a cup of coffee before his partner had to take Rosie to school. 

“Don’t forget about the appointment we have with venue manager. It’s a highly exclusive place and I need you there.”  
“And why’s that? Surely being you is enough.”  
“Well, it’s not. They want both of us there, we need to sign a few things. Look over their packages.”  
“Boring. I don’t do planning.”  
“Sherlock it’s your wedding too…”  
“We agreed. I choose the photographer, the caterer, and the church. You choose the reception’s venue, entertainment and everything in between. While we choose the cake together.”  
“Yes, captain.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, which annoyed John to the core. The doctor took a sip of his coffee when little Rosie tugged at Sherlock’s sleeve to get his attention. In her hand was hair accessories. Holmes always did the girl’s hair, in styles in looked up on Pinterest. 

“What do you want today?”  
“French braid!” She smiled as she sat at the bottom of the couch.

Sherlock sat behind Rosie and took the hair accessories from her little hand. John watched as their daughter sat extremely still while his far from perfect consulting detective did he hair ever so gently. It impressed Watson how quickly and precise Sherlock did their little girl’s hair without one strand out of place. Rosie then took her favourite flower headband and hugged her papa tightly, with Sherlock following her suit. The rest of the morning went without a hitch, he gave the rest of Sherlock’s coffee in a travel mug before sending them off. John sat by himself, eating his breakfast and reading the paper for thirty minutes before Sherlock walked in, in his usual manner.

“Anything on the site or emails.”  
“Yes, told them to come by at ten. Should be here in the next hour or so. Now sit down and eat. I don’t want you passing out on me again.”  
“One-time event. Won’t happen again.”  
“Good, how was Rosie?”  
“Still as smart as ever. The teacher had a small talk with me saying that she hasn’t really got friends, only acquaintances.”  
“And who’s fault is that? You’re the one who’s telling her friends are worthless, not mention pointless to have.”  
“They are John,” Sherlock stated.  
“You’re basically telling me that I’m a worthless person who has no real value to you. I get it…” John sighed as he collected his jacket.  
“That’s not I meant.”  
“Don’t try to defend yourself.”  
“Can you at least stay for the client?”

John let out a sigh and nodded, putting away his jacket in its rightful place. He gave Sherlock a look that was a mixture of sad and furious. He didn’t want to fight with his fiancée anymore, they had already been fighting for weeks and it was turning their daughter to isolation and cutting herself off from kids her own age. He loved Sherlock more than anything, despite everything, he was always there. Through Mary’s death, through his nightmares, through his sickness, through everything basically. Until the client arrived, John spend the hour cleaning the kitchen area.  
The client arrived at exactly ten in the morning. John took his rightful seat with a notebook and pen in hand. The first thing John noticed was the client was female with strange hair. It was strawberry blonde, but it had a section that shone like stars. She wore in pigtails that hung just below her shoulders. She wore a long-sleeved shirt with the Gemini astrological symbol on it. The only other that stood out was her boots. It was cover is the constellations.

“I’m looking for Sherlock Holmes. Is this the right place?”  
“Yes, take a sit.” John smiled

The woman complied and sat down. Both waited for a few minutes before Sherlock emerged from the bedroom and took his seat.

“So how can we help?”  
“But explain it rather quickly.”  
“Right of course. Well, I’m Gemini. That’s why I have all the star sign clothing.”  
Sherlock rolled his eyes  
“I’m sorry, am I boring you Scott William Sherlock Holmes. I’m sorry humanity is so boring. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, you do have Antisocial Personality Disorder.” Gemini smirked.

Sherlock looked at the woman, in an expression he thought he lost long ago. Shock. The detective’s breath began to quicken the more he began to deduce the client. Nothing added up. The women appeared to be in her late twenties, but his senses told him differently. All he could tell was this woman wasn’t from here and that she had a sibling, possibly a twin. That last one, even he had to admit was a bit of a stretch.

“Who are you?” Sherlock asked, still in shock  
“I guess I can’t hide anything from you. My name is really Gemini, I run a multiverse couple’s retreat. It’s a special retreat for important couples that helps with the balance of the universe. It is believed you two are one of those couples.”  
“Multiverse?” John asked  
“It’s a concept, well theory that states there is an infinite number of universes, orbiting around us like the earth to the sun. Again, it’s just a theory.” Sherlock answered  
“It’s not a theory. I don’t have time to explain the details, but the universe has been noticing the great increase in extreme dark, negative energy, causing an imbalance we can’t afford. It’s not so much one but it’s making its contribution to it.”  
“How?”  
“Because you two yell at each and expect it to sort everything. But it doesn’t, it only makes things worst. I’m going to leave a pamphlet, do with it what you will. I hope to see you there still. All the information you need is it.” Gemini sighed

She got out of her seat and took her leave. The couple were left in the same state as the other two, in complete shock. Gemini took out her phone and texted her twin sister telling her it was her turn up to bat.


End file.
